thegmdfanficworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Requiem For A Rainbow
Requiem For A Rainbow AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is a story I got an idea for not too long ago. I hope you like it! Olivia Flaversham © Disney. Esperanza © me. The sun's golden rays glimmered over the small forest by Old Mouse Porter's farm. In the cavern of the green leaves of a tall oak tree, a caterpillar was hibernating in its cocoon, ready to turn into an adult... On the ground floor of the forest, an angelic Gypsy ghost & a little Glaswegian girl were walking through the woods. The Gypsy ghost had pale fur, gentle blue eyes, a pink nose, & blazing red hair, tied with a turquoise hair ribbon, curled in dreadlocks that rested upon her soft shoulders. She had beautiful, feathery wings that beat every now & then as she walked. The Gypsy ghost also wore a beautiful, rainbow-colored silk gown, with a sash of gold coins draped around her voluptuous hips. A beautiful pink rose was snugly nested in her hair, in full bloom. She wore no shoes, & her arms were covered in various bracelets. A beautiful opal ring adorned her left index finger, & a majestic rainbow amulet (set in gold) drew attention to her ample breast. The little girl who was with her had tan fur, curvy pink ears, sparkling chocolate brown eyes, a dark red heart-shaped nose, a round head, a small white bucktooth, & little hands & feet. She wore a blue dress-coat that covered her white blouse with short, puffy sleeves, blue jumper dress, & white frilly, knee-length bloomers with white panties underneath. A blue tam-o'-shanter with a black ribbon, a matching brim, & red pom-pom flopped over her round head. A baby-blue scarf (decorated with a red plaid pattern) wrapped around her neck, & the end draped down her body, the fringed ends hanging right by her white socks & little black Mary Jane shoes. As the little girl & the Gypsy ghost walked through the forest together, hand in hand, they took long looks at the beautiful woodland landscape. As Esperanza led Olivia along the forest trail, she said, "Olivia, dear, do you know why we're here?" Olivia paused to think for a moment. Shaking her head, the little girl then said, "Not really." Esperanza smiled at Olivia. "Well, that's what this walk is for. I brought you here because I want to show you something." Olivia's bright blue eyes lit up. The little girl cooed in excitement, "Oooh, what is it? What is it?" Esperanza chuckled. "It's a surprise, dear. But while we're on our way there, I want to show you a few other things." As Esperanza & Olivia balanced rocks in a stream, the Gypsy ghost said, "In this stream, there's a group of fish right over there." Esperanza made a gesture, & Olivia locked her gaze on a small group of hatching salmon. Olivia pointed out, "Those baby fish are hatching." Esperanza said, "Yes, they are, dear. Now watch." Olivia continued to gaze on as the baby fish crawled out of their tiny eggs, & swam to their mother. The little mouse girl gasped as the baby fish immediately swam away from the mommy fish, & went farther down the river. "Where are they going?" Olivia asked. Esperanza explained, "They're going upstream." Olivia asked innocently, "Why isn't the mommy fish going with them?" Esperanza sighed gently, & tried to explain this as best as she could to an innocent 5-year-old child: "Well, darling, fish tend to mature a lot faster than our species. While we rodents live for many, many years, the fish grow older in about one week, & then they die." Olivia made a small sympathetic moan. "I guess it's not that great to be a fish." Esperanza said, "But Olivia, dear, just because a salmon doesn't live long, doesn't mean they don't make the most of their journey upstream." Olivia put a finger to her lips, & said, "Oh." Esperanza flapped her feathery wings, & said, "C'mon, now, Olivia, we've lots more to see." Olivia & Esperanza had crossed the stream, & the two were now walking in a small valley. As Olivia & Esperanza wandered through the vale, Olivia saw a baby bunny hop by. Olivia smiled, & her eyes lit up again. "Oooh...a baby bunny!" Esperanza smiled, & nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes." Esperanza gently turned Olivia's head to the family of bunny rabbits nearby. The baby bunny was coming to snack on a carrot with her family. Olivia cooed, "Oh, look, they're eating carrots!" Esperanza smiled again. "Yes, they are. Like you & your family at teatime." Olivia giggled at Esperanza's comparison to bunny & mouse quality time. Esperanza then said, "You see, Olivia, bunny rabbits treasure quality time as much as we rodents do. Bunny families can't bear to be apart from one another!" In the small grove of trees, Olivia & Esperanza were on their way home, after having looked at nature scenes in caves, grasslands, & marshes. Esperanza led Olivia over to the big oak tree. "OK, Olivia, this is the surprise I wanted to show you." Esperanza flew up to the tree boughs, carrying Olivia in her arms. The Gypsy ghost then held the girl in her arms, & held her up high enough to see the cocoon hanging from the branch. Olivia's eyes lit up as the cocoon split apart, & the beautiful rainbow wings of a butterfly emerged. Olivia smiled as the beautiful butterfly fluttered its wings, & flew off into the sparkling blue sky. Esperanza asked Olivia, "So, what did you learn from this nature hike?" Olivia grinned. "That life is one of the most precious gifts you can have." FINI AUTHOR'S NOTES: So how did you like the story? Tell me in a review! (But be nice!) Category:Stories